Devotion
by Gabubu
Summary: A fanfiction that seeks to explore the development of the close friendship between Navi and Link in OoT. Via free-form poetry! This is an experiment, so please R&R.
1. Where art thou?

**Prologue. Inspired by Majora's Mask's opening. This website's formatting for poems is a major pain. Freshly reformatted and revised~**_  
_

* * *

**Where Art Thou?**

x

_Clop._

_Clop._

_Clop._

Epona's hooves.

x

Heavily trodden ground. Wilted, exhausted Link.

Searching, and seeking,

aimlessly.

x

A treasure not within a treasure box.

A treasure delivered by the Deku Tree,

a treasure bestowed eventually upon thee,

Friendship.

Company, wisdom, advice.

Lost.

Taken?

Escaped?

x

Personal quest, emerged:

hero-initiated.

Determination.

x

_Where art thou?_

* * *

**Reviews are immensely appreciated. **


	2. The Boy without a Fairy

**This chapter has been freshly reformatted and revised.  
**

* * *

**The Boy Without a Fairy**

x

Wisdom clung to his appearance, to his aura, to his countenance and his presence.

Age, swirling.

x

Troubling thoughts swirled beneath sturdy surface,

a dreadful curse lurked within.

x

Heaviness, burden,

transferred from his upon a mysterious boy.

Guilt, unwritten, hidden.

x

Years, ages, passed; the darkness growing:

Fermenting, expanding, rising.

Fate, destiny:

impatient.

x

Action.

x

Called upon creature:

bright, watered sapphire, glowing,

enlightened of purpose.

x

Knowledge leaked from the treasure chest, eternal bearer of news,

a miniscule, necessary amount spoken

exposed.

x

Trembling, the shining creature,

attempting to grasp

and comprehend,

nodded: accordance.

x

Burdensome,

her task, revealed:

_"Bring forth to me, the Hero of Time."_

x

The Boy Without a Fairy.

x

Fluttering, soaring, lilting through the airy sky,

avoiding obstacles,

barely scraping, wings untarnished:

the azure, bright fairy, wandered with a purpose,

a place,

a home,

a boy,

in mind:

x

Slipping through the parched, course bark-lined window,

into the never-ending shaped haven,

she chanced upon purposefully...

x

A boy.

x

fairy-less, almost friendless, lonely boy.

Curled, clutching, snuggled within his sheets,

cozy in his restful cocoon,

snoring.

x

Tentatively, she pondered:

"How shall I wake him?".

x

Tentatively, she flew above his drowsy form,

shouting loudly, her tiny voice:

_"Wake up!"_.

x

Zipping rapidly, repeating herself,

she willed the boy to awaken.

* * *

**Please review~**


	3. Wandering Wondering

**Wondering Wandering**

x

Groggy wide eyes opened,

limbs outstretched

yawning boy, timid and green

bright blooming blue fairy, lilting timid:

met.

x

Fairy, in the dark

unwise, unknowing, led.

x

Otherworldly, melodic voice

_"Listen! Let's go see the Great Deku Tree!"_

_x  
_

Mido's barrier:

obstacle, why?

x

Little boy pondered

Fairy guessed:

"Sword and shield!"

Oaken wisdom's wish- surely!

x

Wondering boy.

Wandering boy.

Shield purchased.

x

Wondering boy.

Wandering boy.

Sought advice: where?

x

Fairy, unsure, unwise, unknowing:

guessed?

x

Seeped no words.

Confused, patience-coffers drained,

Comforted.

Encouraging, softly spoken words

emanated.

Boy: drifted to rest.

x

Oh pallid presence of dawn,

child awoken, renewed.

Sword, I shall find!

x

Wondering, Wandering, Wondering boy.

Curiously poked -unready- to Wood.

x

Winged creature, timid! Shaking,

Oh premature presence, hasten your exodus!

x

Boy and fairy, lost.

Unsure, both.

Melodies followed,

led astray.

x

Boy, seated: corner near entrance exit entrance exit

Back to cornered bark. Lost.

Tears streamed.

x

Innocence clear, clearly lost.

sadness evident.

x

Tiny brightness alarmed.

x

Crying boy, silent.

x

Hesitation.

x

Soothing miniscule hands pet golden, smooth hair.

Calming. "Don't worry young Link, we'll find out way back together."

x

But the twists and turns, the dank dark tunnels and ways!

The music, lifting, lowering.

The source unknown?

x

Soothing miniscule hands pet golden, smooth hair.

Soft words, brave words, whispered directly within boy's ear.

x

Exit safe.

Sunset.

Drowsy shielded boy and fairy trudged

to tree house across.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy on the inside. This chapter was based on my own premature adventures into the Lost Woods, before I was supposed to go in there. I suck at games, to this day. Freshly revised and reformatted. (because FFN is a paaaaaiiinnful place to format poems.) **


End file.
